


Il Canto Della Luna Sul Mare.

by KaoriMori



Series: Le Pharaon [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, Memories, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Sirens
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Como fora me comentado XD~ Espero que por enquanto seja o bastante Pappa X3~</p></blockquote>





	Il Canto Della Luna Sul Mare.

     Uma sereia só poderia ter um filho durante toda a vida.

     Talvez isso fosse como uma maldição. O dia do nascimento daquela pequena filha de Calypso acontecera logo no início da criação da espécie, quando a ninfa, desiludida de seu amor por Odisseu fora para o mar. A pequena de cabelos cor da lua era sua descendente, como muitas das criaturas marinhas eram.

     No dia do seu nascimento, a tradição era que seria concebida em festa, subiria próximo à superfície logo quando a lua estivesse no pico do céu e seria banhada por sua luz. Ela nascera durante a noite, com cabelos negros como a noite, olhos fechados, pele de uma coloração alva. Pelo menos esteve assim até ser levada próxima à superfície e fora banhada pela luz. Seus cabelos aos poucos, da raiz às pontas foram se tornando prateados, como se roubando a luz da divindade noturna. Os olhos se abriram, e o verde escuro tomou a cor do verde-marinho da água na noite, as escamas da cauda tomando esse mesmo tom e brilho. Sua pele ficou como marfim, ainda mais pálida do que antes, mas nada para se preocupar.

     Sorriam, sereias cantavam seu nascimento, encantadas com as mudanças incomuns da pequena, mas nada que surpreendesse realmente. Sendo filhas de Calypso, elas eram muitas, muito diferentes. Ela fora trazida ao mundo marinho entre danças, festas, logo cedo levada para uma caverna marinha onde estava as ruinas de um templo antigo do seu povo. Parte inundada, parte emersa, ela ainda não tinha consciência do que acontecia. Levada para fora da água durante a noite, afastada de sua mãe que descansava, ainda não tinha chorado sequer uma única vez. Silenciosa como nenhuma antes de si tinha sido.

     No altar, o que fizeram fora juntar algumas pérolas, enrolando-as em seus cabelos, outras quebrando até se tornar pó e nos fios, vendo como brilhava diante da luz que algumas plantas marinhas produziam. Cantaram pela benção de seu nascimento, pedindo por vida longa para a pequena, sereias e tritões, todos juntos. Banhada pela música, mesmo pequena podia sentir a magia do momento, preenchida pela magia do som viajando por dentre seu corpo e alma. Enquanto a noite durou, musicas foram cantadas, coisas sobre seu povo, sobre a senhora do mar e o senhor das águas.

    Fora nomeada como “Selene” em homenagem à deusa da lua. Com um nome que originariamente não era seu, ela cresceu prendendo sobre sua espécie. As histórias, a importância. Ao mesmo tempo em que aprendia a falar aprendia a cantar, talvez porque nunca fora de muitas palavras. Também fora ensinada a caçar, se defender, a usar suas habilidades e alguns conhecimentos naturais sobre os humanos.

     As histórias que mais gostava eram sobre Calypso. Não que fosse religiosa, não que a venerasse como uma Deusa ou nada do tipo. Em si havia um pequeno orgulho de ser descendente dela, e também gostava do fato de que muito do que havia em torno das histórias com a ninfa eram tragédias. Calypso nascera para ser uma deusa da morte, e esse instinto fazia parte do sangue de todos que a descenderam. Muitos diziam que ela ainda estava em torno do mar, cada hora em um lugar, fazendo homens que ficavam muito próximo das águas fossem para o seu abraço mortal.

     E assim eram suas irmãs, sua mãe, quase todas as beldades femininas dali. Selene não era a mais bela, nem a que cantava melhor. Tudo isso dependia do gosto daquele que fosse encantada com por elas, então não fazia diferença e não era competitiva. Em seu natural, ficar entre elas ou não também não importava. Na verdade era até melhor que não estivesse, porque apreciava muito mais o silêncio, muito mais cantar sozinha do que em grupo com elas.

     Mas, era encantada com a beleza das outras, as caudas tão grandes e coloridas, os corpos belos, os seios, as cinturas finas. Com a capacidade delas de criarem músicas do nada. As flores do mar. Adorava quando todas se reuniam em volta de si, igualmente encantadas com a coloração dos seus cabelos, quando elas faziam tranças, enfeitavam, ou simplesmente acariciavam para sentir e ficarem falando como era lindo, sedoso.

     Aos poucos em si também fora nascendo os seios, a cintura fora ficando fina e a cauda crescera. Logo fora convidada a emergir, e vira pessoalmente como os marinheiros pulavam de seus navios para o mar, para o abraço frio de suas irmãs. Ela vira o sorriso cruel de algumas, ou o gentil de outras, mas em nenhuma havia arrependimento. Parecia que elas gostavam, parecia que umas gostavam mais do que outras. Algumas soavam mais inocentes no que faziam, outras mais maliciosas. Algumas faziam com que eles deixassem-nas subirem para o navio, e tinham dele o que queriam ter.

     Isso se repetiu e repetiu e repetiu até que não se importasse mais com o que acontecia. Não que inicialmente tivesse se importado, mas algo em si lamentava pelos humanos que sofriam nas mãos de suas irmãs. Sereias eram invencíveis para os pobres homens naquele tempo. Não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer sobre elas enquanto os torturavam, abusavam deles, ou lhe davam prazeres que seriam pagos com a morte, partes do corpo, com a sanidade algumas vezes. As flores venenosas do mar.

     Serena nunca teve esse tipo de vitima. Nunca fizera do mar o túmulo de um homem. Ao contrário disso, continuou sendo a pequena de seu povo. Uma sereia com ares de inocência e infantilidade, ainda rodeada pelas outras que ainda a mimavam e cantavam para ela quando queriam. Não se importava com isso. Também não se importou quando, anos antes a mãe tinha desaparecido, e o pai morto acidentalmente pela criatura Cila. Por muitos anos, ela apenas ficara lá.

     Mas logo se cansara. Suas irmãs com o tempo se tornaram mais cruéis. Aos poucos seu desejo de conhecer os humanos também crescera. Queria saber de onde eles vinham, o que havia por fora daquele lugar onde tinha estado por tanto tempo. Selene sabia que ao sair poderia se perder, que poderia nunca mais voltar. Isso a manteve lá por mais séculos. Até que acontecera.

     Até aí já era o século XVI. A precaução começara a tomar conta de seu povo. Aos poucos os homens descobriam mais e mais sobre o mar as filhas de Calypso também estavam se espalhando. Foi quando pareceu a hora certa de ir embora. Não arrumara nada, não havia nada a ser arrumado para sua ida. Nada lhe prendia ao lugar que ainda não sabia que seria o mais belo que veria em sua vida. Um lugar que poderia se perder para sempre.

     Foi nessa época que começou a caça. Aqueles homens estavam as capturando uma por uma a si mesma não foi exceção.

     Um pequeno barco passava perto de si quando aconteceu. Selena fora atraída por uma causa de sua espécie. Era quase noite, sabia que elas poderiam suportar o sol, achá-lo agradável até. Quando subira a rede veio rapidamente. Seu coração disparou, suas mãos se moviam, desespero dominava seu corpo. Tentou afundar novamente, tentou fugir sair, mas não conseguia mais. Estava sendo puxada para fora, não sem lutar, mas não podia competir contra seis homens.

     Ela pôde vê-los quando fora tirada da água. Logo algo apertava sua boca e o nariz, o ar não entrava em seus pulmões. A dor ira espalhando-se junto com a escuridão que vinha, junto com o medo da morte. Já tinha vivido muito, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha sido muito pouco. Só tivera tempo de observar os humanos que ficavam perto do mar. Nunca tivera coragem de realmente sair. Ainda não tinha feito nada...

     Ao acordar suas mãos doíam. O peso do seu corpo fazia com que o ferro das algemas ferissem o pulso. Ainda assim, sua expressão era fria, e estava mais calma agora. Concentrava em afastar a dor, sua sensibilidade a isso não era tão forte. Baixo, cantarolava uma música em sua mente enquanto sua visão noturna ficava ainda melhor. Sentia a água na parte de baixo de seu corpo.

     Logo aqueles mesmos porcos imundos chegaram. Bêbados, com as tochas. Aos poucos fora descobrindo porque sentia um cheiro pútrido. O corpo... O corpo de algumas de suas irmãs. Pela forma que elas estavam sabia que algumas tinham se matado, outras tinham sido mortas. Mordeu o lábio inferior, guardando as lágrimas dentro de si, guardando o medo.  Seus olhos se focaram nos homens que chegavam.

     Ela suportou. Suportou quando puxaram seus cabelos, quando o cortaram. Suportou quando bateram no seu rosto e a fizeram participar da imundice deles. Suportou tudo que durou aquela noite, apenas porque tinha um brilho em seus olhos. Eles não entendiam. No fim ela nunca deixaria de ser uma filha do mar, descendente de Calypso. Mesmo que gostasse de paz...

     Quando eles caíram bêbados se levantou. Eles não tinham notado que havia pegado um maço de chaves. Era melhor que as suas estivessem entre aquelas, ou... Não queria nem pensar. Silenciosamente pegou-o no fundo da concha onde estava presa e tentou chave por chave. Os corações quase parando de bater a cada uma e se acelerando quanto mais chaves passavam. Quando estava quase na última conseguiu abrir, o corpo todo relaxando por um único segundo até se levantar e sair dali.

     Poderia ter corrido até o mar apenas, sumido. Mas antes disso, fez algo. Com o nariz buscou o barril de vinho e rum. Com a ferida aberta nos pulsos deixou mais do que algumas gotas caírem, até novamente ouvir um som. Dessa vez correu, ou tentou, caindo, ferindo-se um pouco mais. Ao chegar ao mar usou do resto das forças para ir para o mais distante possível. Se eles já fossem imortais, estariam com sorte, mas se não fossem... Sofreriam pela eternidade, a menos que conseguissem sua carne.

     Humanos...

     Sempre gostara de vê-los. Mas agora, não queria conhece-los, ou pelo menos tentou dizer isso para si mesmo. Aos poucos, durante suas viagens viu quando os homens foram tomando mais e mais poder. Ela inda era incapaz de conter o medo que tinha ficado. Mesmo passando pouco tempo lá, tinha sido o suficiente para ferir sua alma permanentemente. Descobrira um pouco mais de si mesmo do que queria. Coisas que não queria descobrir. Também podia ser cruel como suas irmãs... Também podia.

     Na segunda metade do século XVII novamente voltava para o que agora era a costa Italiana. E não havia mais nada lá... Talvez estivesse perdida, talvez não se lembrasse mais de como voltar para casa. Fechou os olhos. Não, aquele era o mar, o mar onde tinha vido por séculos, mas não havia ninguém ali. Nenhuma filha do mar estava naquele lugar e não se lembrava mais da entrada para o templo. Talvez estivessem fechado por pedras e feito nascer ali corais, como saber? Seu povo era misterioso.

     Foi quando passou a não pertencer a lugar nenhum.

     Tinha sido decisão sua abandoná-los. Para onde tinham ido, se tinham morrido. Não poderia saber. Não podia dizer também que estava arrependida. Pouco tempo depois encontrou-se com o humano no mar, seu primeiro amor, e foi quando passou a novamente se interessar por eles. Pensar nas mulheres que ficavam para trás quando suas irmãs matavam os homens. Em sua viagem conhecera piratas e mais piratas, outras criaturas marinhas. Outros lugares.

     E agora já tinha escolhido um nome.

     Acidentalmente estivera em uma das entradas do mundo das almas. Conhecera o Holandês Voador, ficara ali por um tempo vendo como o caminho seguia. Conhecera Edward Teach. Barbarrossa, Drake, Jack, Kidd, Anne Bonny, Bartolomeu, Bellamy… Viveu na época de cada um deles. Fora até a Ilha onde Calypso uma vez esperou pelo Davy Jones e voltara com as memórias partidas no tempo. Tavez também tivesse encontrado Calypso. Mas não importava mais para si.

     Continuara sendo atacada, capturada. Ela fora violada, “morreu e reviveu” em alma mais de uma vez. Mas com, e como o tempo tudo isso passou. A ferida no rosto feita por um homem qualquer parou de doer e seu corpo ainda parecia intocado pelo tempo, pelos homens, mesmo que há muito não fosse. Ela viveu e viveu e continuou, e apenas ficou vivendo por muitos e muitos anos. Porém ela não viveu realmente.

 

Ela só viveu pela primeira vez quando já tinha passado mais de um milênio de existência.

Sua vida fora curta, curta como a de um humano qualquer.

E agora seu corpo congelava no fundo do mar enquanto o coração permanecia quente.

E as memórias que passavam como um filme não tinha nada a ver com nada de antes.

Ela se lembrava de sorrisos ousados.

Se lembrava de um corpo quente.

Se lembrava de olhos verdes

Se lembrava de ser abraçada e amada.

De conhecer pessoas.

De cantar.

Amar

Amar

Amar

E amar até morrer.

**Author's Note:**

> Como fora me comentado XD~ Espero que por enquanto seja o bastante Pappa X3~


End file.
